Goten The Vampire Slayer Chapter Ten: Interest
AN: This Chapter Will Be All Japan. The Next Chapter Will Be All America Since she had found out about Jerry's incredible physical ability, Darlene usually just watched him work out. He didn't mind having an audience, but he missed having a partner. On this particular day, he missed it a lot. He turned to Darlene, and gave her a pleading look. "Oh, come on, Jerry. It wouldn't do either of us any good." Jerry shook his head. "It will." "What? If I work out with you going full speed, I feel outclassed and I sit down. If you work at my pace, it won't give you a good work out. What good would it do?" Jerry looked at her like it was obvious. "Companionship." Darlene raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You miss me?" He nodded. "You are a good battle partner." She laughed. "Is that your way of saying I'm your friend?" He nodded. Darlene got up, walked over, and hugged him. Jerry seemed surprised by the action, but returned the embrace. "It wasn't obvious?" he asked She laughed again. "Nothing with you is obvious. You always seem emotionless, or almost emotionless. I can't figure you out." For the first time she could remember, Jerry laughed. it wasn't a big laugh, just a small chuckle. She looked up at him. He was smiling. "Jerry?" "Yes?" "I'm interested." His eyebrows shot up. "Really?" She nodded. With a smile, he pulled her to his room. ~ The morning sun shone through the window. It hit Jerry's face, and he woke silently. He looked down, and Darlene was laying on top of him. He gently, silently, slipped out from under her, leaving her on his cot. He showered (he had worked up quite a sweat, after all), dressed, and went for food. When he came back with five trays, two for her, three for him, Darlene was awake. "Good morning." she said. He nodded in response. He set the food down, and they ate. For some reason, Jerry ate slowly. Darlene put her hand on his forehead. "No, you don't have a fever." Jerry raised an eyebrow. She laughed. "You usually just tear into your food. Today, you're just picking at it." He shrugged. "I just feel like eating slowly." Darlene laughed. "OK. I guess I'll just enjoy the novelty of it." The rest of the meal passed in silence. It wasn't an angry silence. They just wanted to look at each other. When they were both finished, Jerry asked, "Are we going to do that again?" "What? Eat?" He jerked a thumb towards his cot. She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. Probably. Do you want to?" He smirked. "I am male. I always want to." With a snort, Darlene cleared the trays. ~ One Week Later "Darlene!" Jerry rushed over to her. They were out on patrol, and had discovered a vamp nest. Jerry had gotten carried away while destroying them, and hadn't noticed that Darlene had been stabbed. She looked up at him. "How bad is it?" He looked at the wound, seeing that the knife taking residence in her gut had pierced some of her intestines. "Bad. Very bad. Hospital bad." Darlene chuckled, which caused her to wince. "Well, better get me to a hospital, then." "No hospital here. Closest one is 100 miles." She winked at him. "Better run fast then." He nodded, picked her up, and began to run. He was at the hospital in seconds. He ran, at normal human speed, into the ER. (AN: All Conversations With Hospital Staff Are In Japanese) A doctor ran up. "What happened?" "Mugged." The doctor turned to a nearby nurse. "I've got a stabbing victim! Possible lacerations to the intestines!" The nurse nodded, and they brought a stretcher. Jerry placed Darlene on it, and she was wheeled away. Jerry sat in the waiting area, and before long a nurse came over to him. "Are you the one who brought in the stabbing victim?" He stood. "Any word?" She shook her head. "She's still in surgery." He nodded. "I came over to ask you a few questions. Are you her husband?" He shook his head. "Boyfriend?" A nod. "Does she have any medical history we should know about?" A shrug. "Is there someone who would know?" "Perhaps." "Well, please call them, and have them come." A nod. As soon as the nurse left, Jerry headed for a phone, and called the Slayer command. "Hello?" it was Andrew "It's Jerry. Do you know Darlene's medical history?" "I have it on file. What's up?" "Darlene was stabbed." He heard Andrew faint. Sighing, Jerry hung up, and dialed again. This time, one of the Slayers, Selina, answered. Jerry arranged for her to get the files from Andrew, and to bring them to the hospital. ~ "Jerry, wake up." Jerry opened his eyes. Selina was standing over him. I must have fallen asleep "Do you have the files?" She nodded, and handed them to him. He read them, memorizing them instantly, and handed them back. He walked over to the nurse's station, and gave the information to the nurse behind the counter. He went back to where he had been sleeping. "Is she OK?" Selina asked. He shrugged. "They haven't told you anything?" He shook his head. "How long has it been?" He looked at the clock. "Five hours." At that moment, a doctor walked up. "Mister Jericho?" Jerry stood. "I'm sorry. She's not going to make it." Jerry glared at the doctor. "How do you know?" "The knife destroyed her small intestine. Even if we managed to put it back together, it would split as soon as she ate something. She's asking for you." Jerry sped to her, not caring if anyone saw him using super speed. Darlene was laying on a bed. "Hey Jerry." She said faintly. He took her hand. "The doctor says something inside me was cut up pretty bad." Jerry nodded. "I don't believe you will die. You are a Slayer. You can heal." Darlene shook her head. "I don't think so Jerry. I don't think even a Slayer can heal from this." Jerry didn't know what to do. He had all the strength in the world, but he couldn't keep her from dying. He began to cry. She put a hand on his head. "Don't worry, Jericho. It won't be so bad." Jerry continued to cry. He couldn't have spoken if he wanted to. She stroked his head, but then her hand fell away. He heard her heart monitor give a continuous tone. His crying stopped. His sadness turned to anger. She was his only friend. He would not let her go. Keeping her hand in his, he let out a tremendous roar. "RRRRAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!" He focused his entire being into willing her back to life. To his surprise, he felt energy leave him. He looked at his hand. It was glowing. He looked at Darlene. She was glowing. He tried to move his hand to her face, but it was attached to hers. He put his other hand on her head, closed his eyes, and redoubled his concentration. The glow encompassed him. He felt her move. He opened his eyes. She was looking at him. "J-Jerry? What are you doing?" He shook his head. "I don't know." He felt his hair stick out from his head, and immediately he felt his power increase a hundred fold. Darlene laughed. "Jerry, I think you're blonde! And your eyes have changed color!" He paid no attention to what she was saying. He just kept pouring his energy into her until he felt her body heal itself. He stopped the energy, and fainted. Category:Fan Fiction